miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Magiczne bramy ( wszystkie rozidziały)
Tu będą się pojawiać wszstkie rozidziały.I tyle koniec proste, proste.Takie ubezpieczenie. Magiczne bramy cz.1 ( Pościg i gadający piesek) Witam to miało się pojawić wcześniej ale mój prąd postanowił sobie się wyłączyć i mi wszystko skasowało.Dziś jade na imieniny więc nie wiem czy zdążę się z tym uwinąć.Ok koniec wiadomości czas na pogoń. Maja Milk Jestem Maja Milk mam 12lat.Jestem dziewczyna z sierocińca.Nąstop się przenoszę z powodu zapełnienia sierocińców.Moji rodzice zagineli.Nic nie wiem o rodzinie.Jedynie co zostało mi po rodzicach to naszyjnik z sercem i fioletowa szkatułka do której nie ma klucza.W sierocińcu mamy tony zasad , można by napisać książkę z kilkoma tomami.Nie możemy posiadać żadnych rzeczy osobistych.Ja chowam je pod łóżkiem.Mieszkam razem z innymi dziewczynami z sierocińca z Zuzią która ma 5lat jest blondynką o piwnych oczach, z Sabiną która jest ode mnie starsza o 4lata jest ciemą blondynką o niebieskich oczach, Alicja która jest tego samego wieku co ja ma brązowe włosy i piwne oczy,Agnieszka o niebieskich oczach i czarnych włosach.Wszystkie są miłe.Moja jedyna przyjaciółka to Agata , która podsyła mi normalne ciuchy.Poznałam ją niedawno.Bardzo ją polubiłam.Mieszkała w budynku obok .Na przeciwko naszego pokoju. Kolejny raz uciekam z sierocińca. Wziełam swoją srebną torbę i uciekłam.Biegłam i biegłam aż przypadkiem wpadłam na jakiegoś blondyna.Odrazu upadłam. Maja:Przepraszam-powiedziała zbierając swoje rzeczy które wypadły jej z torby Ad:Nic nie szkodzi , a przed czym tak uciekasz?-Zapytał z promiennym uśmiechem Maja:Przed tym co zawsze czyli przed powrotem do smutnej rzeczywistości-powiedział otrzepując się z ziemi. Ad:Coś o tym wiem-powiedział Usłyszałam szczekania psów gończych.Pożegnałam się i szybko uciekłam. Adrien Nigdy nie widziałem tej dziewczyny.Ciekawe czy ją jeszcze spotkam -Myśli Maja Milk Biegłam ile sił w nogach przez park.Aż zobaczyłam staruszka który upadł i nie może wstać.Miałam wybór czy pomóc staruszkowi czy uciekać.I tak zawsze mnie łapią więc pomogę staruszkowi.Podbiegłam do staruszka i pomogłam mu wstać. MF:Dziękuje ci mała dziewczynko-powiedział Maja:Niema za co, przepraszam ale muszę już iść-powiedział po czym uciekła. MF:Chyba już wiem komu dać miraclum- powiedział do swojego kwami. Biegłam ale i tak mnie złapali.Po raz kolejny szarpałam się i szarpałam lecz nie wyszarpałam się.I znowu odwieźli mnie do ponurego sierocińca.Pani Abigejl przy policjantach zachowywała się miło tak jakby się o mnie martwiła, lecz kiedy weszłam to ona zatrzasneła drzwi i kazała mi iść do spalarni znczy do piwnicy.I tam przespałam całą noc.Nąstop siniły mi się koszmary.W konicu mogłam wyjść z piwnicy i pujść do naszego pokoju.Na mojim biurku leżała jakieś czarne pudełko.Szybko schowałam je pod łużko.Wtedy weszła pani Abigejl i powiedziała: P.Abigejl:Dziewczynki nie będzie mnie przez dwa tygodnie, w tym czasie przyjedzie pani Ewa-powiedziała po czym wyszła z pokoju. Pani Ewa nigdy nie było w domu więc mogłyśmy robić co chcemy. Siadłam na łużku i postanowiłam poczytać książke.Dziewczyny zeszły na duł do kuchni.Usłyszałam ciche piszczenie pod drzwiami.Odrazu otworzyłam drzwi i ujżałam białego szczeniaka który radośnie merdał ogonem.Wpuściłam go do domu on odrazu wskoczył na mnie i polizał mnie po twarzy.Po czym pobiegł do pokoju i wskoczył na moje łużko.Wtedy weszły dziewczyny . Z:Masz pieska ale on jest słodki S;Wiesz co ci zrobi Pani Abigejl jak go zobaczy? Maja:Tak wiem dlatego będę go chować przed Panią Abigejl- powiedziała głaskając pieska Z:A jak go nazwałaś? Maja:Jeszcze nie ma imienia Agnieszka:To może Ambbi Maja:Może być, podoba ci się piesku? On kiwnoł głową na nie Alicja:To może śnieżek? Pies pokiwał głową na tak. Z:A on umie mówić? S:Jasne że nie psy nie gadają Śnieżek;Jak kto nie ,przecież ja gadam My upadłyśmy na ziemie. S: T- to ty umiesz gadać Śnieżek:Tak umiem Zuzia przytuliła pieska. I co spodobało się tak czy nie ? Piszcie:) B) Magiczne bramy cz.2 Część zaraz jade więc pisze naczas.Miło mi że komuś się spodobało :) .Ok pisze już, a tak wogule to się dzieje w zimie. M:To ja skocze po jedzenie dla śnieżka-powiedziała i wyskoczyła przez okno Maja Milk Wziełam swoje oszczędności i wyskoczyłam przez okno.Pobiegłam do sklepu zoologicznego.Kupiłam obroże dla psa miske i suchą karme dla psa.Wziełam ogromną torbe.I ciągnełam ją po podłodze.Warzyła jakieś 8kilo, ciągnełam ją aż dotarłam do ławki w parku.Usiadłam i znowu zauwarzyłam tego blondyna.Rozmawiał z jakimś chłopakiem w czerwonej czapce, na szyji miał zawieszone suchawki, niebieską bluzkę i szare spodnie. Adrien A:O to ta dziewczyna która rano na mnie wpadła-powiedział N:To ona ta która siedzi na ławce?-zapytał A:Tak, to na sto procent ona może ,jej pomożemy-powiedział i podeszli do dziewczyny A:Pomóc ? -zapytał ze swojim promiennym uśmiechem Maja: Jeśli chcecie , niechce sprawić kłopotu-powiedziała A;Co za kłopot-powiedział N:No właśnie - powiedział A:A gdzie mamy to zanieść? M:Do tamtego budynku-wskazała na sierociniec A:Ale to sierociniec Maja:No wiem mieszkam tam-powiedziała i posmutniała A:Głowa do gury-powiedział kładąc jej ręke na ramie Przypominała mi kogoś.Tylko kogo? Kojaże ją ale nie wiem z kąd-Myśli Zanieśliśmy torbe pod drzwi budynku.Była bardzo ciężka.Otwożyła nam ciemnowłosa dziewczyna o niebieskich oczach.Była zupełnie inna niż Marinette.Miała długi warkocz, białą bluzke z falbankami i niebieskie spodnie.Cere miała dość ciemą. Agnieszka:O widze że przyprowadziłaś kolegów maja:Nie oni po prostu mi pomagają Agnieszka:Ok to wchudzicie- powiedziała Cały dom był bardzo gustowny i legancki.Był czarno biały, podobny do mojego ale mniejszy i przytulniejszy. Maja:A tak wogule jak macie na imie? A:Ja jestem Adrien a mój kolega to Nino a jak ty i twoja koleżanka się nazywacie? Maja:Ja jestem Maja , a to nie moja koleżanka tylko współ lokatorka ma naimie Agnieszka podobnie jak ja jej rodzice zagineli. Maja Milk Wtedy zeszła reszta dziewczyn kucąca się o jakąś rzecz.Potem zeszedł śnieżek. Z:Maja powiec jej że teraz moja kolej-powiedziała Alicja:Nie to ona niechce mi tego dać-sarapały rzeczą Maja:Sabina a ty nic nie zrobisz? S:Prubowałam ale one nadal mówią"Maja to rozwiąże"-powiedziała Maja:Dziewczyny przestać się bić mamy gości Upusiciły rzeczy i przestały się bić.To był mój naszyjnik z sercem.Na nim było wygrawerowane moje imie.Był zrobiony ze srebra a wokoło miał janoniebieske kamyczki. Z:A kto to ?-zapytała mierząc ich wzrokiem Alicja:No właśnie S:A gdzie śnieżek przecież był tu? A:A kto to śnieżek? Maja:To nasz piesek, jest biały. Właśnie na Adriena wskoczył śnieżek i polizał go po twarzy. Nino:Widać że ten pies cię lubi-powiedział A:najwyraziniej tak-powiedział odczepiając pieska liżącego jego twarz Maja:przepraszam za niego- powiedziała A:Nic nie szkodzi, polubiłem tego pisiaka-powiedział trzybając pieska Wtedy usłyszałam zamykanie drzwi frontowych, już wiedziałam że niewruży to nic dobrego. Maja;Ukryjcie się-powiedziała Oni się ukryli.Była to pani Ewa. E:Dziewczynki nic wam nie jest bo słyszałam jakieś głosy. Maja:Nie nic prosze pani to tylko my się wygupiamy-powiedziała E:Dobrze-powiedziała i wyszła maja:O mały włos Agnieszka:To może przectawie wam inne osoby z sierocinica-zaproponowała A:Dobrze *No więc ta mała blondynkato Zuzia. * Ta ciemna blondynka to Sabina * Ta brunetka która się kuciła z Zuzią to Alicja No to tyle z dziewczyn a reszte to chba już zasz. Wtedy zeszli chłopacy. Daniel to czarno włosy chłopak o brązowych oczach ma 12 lat,Hubert to brunet o niebieskich oczach brat Daniela ma 5lat,Albert jest inprezowiczem chłopakiem o blond włosach i brązowych oczach ma 12 lat, Felix brat Alberta ale w przeciwienistwie do brata jest bardzo elegancki ma blond włosy i zielone oczy ma 16lat.I Aleksander jeden z najodwarzniejszych chłopców, jest brunetem o niebieskich oczach nosi ten sam mundurek co inni czyli szary garnitur z czarną muszką jest odwarzny lecz zbyt pewny siebie miły i kiedy sytuacja tego wymaga potrafi pomagać ma 12lat. *No więc ten który stoji obok tych blondynów to Daniel a jego brat to Hubert. * Hubert to ten który stoji obok tego inprezowicza Alberta. * Albert to inprezowicz brat Felix`a * Felix to typowy elegant jest wytforny i elegancki w przeciwienistwie do swojego brata ,stoji obok Aleksandra. * Aleksander to ten który stoji obok Felix`a nigdy go nie słuchaj nie jest zbyt inteligętny, lecz bardzo odwarzny. Agnieszka:I to na tyle. Maja:Chyba musiciejusz iść robi się ciemno. A:Masz racje to do następnego razu paa-powiedziłał poczym wyszli. Następnego dnia Z: Maja wstawaj zaraz spuzinisz się do szkoły-krzyczała mi do ucha Maja:na simierć zapomniałam dziś musze iść do szkoły, pożecie mnie kryć jak pani Ewa wruci? Agnieszka:No jasne że tak Pobiegłam do łazienki i szybko umyłam się i przebrałam się w normalne ciuchy.Po czym pobiegłam do nowej szkoły.Padał sinieg wszystko było zasypane.Widziałam latające śnieżki prawie dostałam w twarz.Byłam przed czasem zerknełam na plan lekcji miałam iść do sali nr.125 tam miała się odbyć lekcja wychowawcza.Wielorotnie upadłam z powodu zasp , grudzień dawał o sobie znać naszczęście już miałam wszystkie sprawdziany zaliczone ,zaliczałam je w innych szkołach więc troche się tego nazbierało.Wtedy znowu wpadłam na Adriena , czy on mnie nęka zawsze na niego wpadam.Podejżane. Adrien Czy ona mnienęka zawsze ją widze, ale skąd ja ją znam? Oto pytanie za sto punktów ( Adrien my nie jesteśmy w jakimś studju gdzie kręci się teleturnieje a ty nie jesteś prowadzoncym) Wtedy przybiegła Chloe ( niewiem ja zrobić tą kreske nad 'e' ale sprubuje się dowiedzieć) i przewruciła Maje upadła na ziemie. Chloe:Adrienku-powiedziała zawieszając mi się na szyji i prubując mnie pocałować lecz ja ją odepchnołem i pomogłem Maji wstać. Adrien:Odwal się odemnie i zostaw moją koleżankę ( a tak wogule Adrien był typowym bad boy`jem tak wiem pokicikałam ale .... ) -krzyknoł cała szkoła to usłyszała potem zaczeli szeptać " widać nasz bad boy się zmiękczył" Chloy odeszła. Adrien:Nic ci się nie stało -zapytał troskliwie Nino miał oczy tak wielkie jak mandarynki i kopara mu opadła Maja:Wydaje mi się że nie ale nie musisz mnie bronić ja sama umiem się bronić-powiedziała Adrien:To czysta przyjemność - powiedział Adrien Co mi się dzieje? przecież ja nie jestem miły a może jestem , nie napewno nie a może ? Czułem jak bym znał ją od zawsze, a ona znałamnie na wylot.Co mi się dzieje czy to przeznią jestem taki miły?Mam nadzieje że puziniej się to wyjasini.Przy nikim innym niż Marinette mój ociec i Nino nie pokazywałem uczuć.A teraz co?Czekaj czekaj czy ja powiedziałem Marinette, nie napewno nie, mimo że ją kocham , co czekaj co jawłaśnie powiedziałem że ją kocham nie napewno nie ja kocham biedronke nie Marinette.Z mojich myśli wyrwał mnie Nino który szturchał mnie w ramie. Właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek nalekcje. Jeśli się spodobało piszcie a ja teraz mam sporo robot. Paaa. Niestey lekcje się same nie odrobią niestety smutna prawda.Ok to ja ide odrabiać.Tak odrabiam lekcje o 19 zabronicie mi. Magiczne bramy cz.3 (Smutna prawda) Cześć jak obiecywałam dziś zajme się większością mojich serji.Tak jestem w domu pisze na laptopie, na telefonie nie umiem.Poprostu nie mogłam pujść do szkoły z jakiegoś tam powodu.Jest mi z tego troche smutno bo jak cię wszystko omija to puziniej niewiesz nic.Tak ja lubie chodzić do szkoły bo tam mam przyjaciół a jak siedzisz w domu sama to naprawde ci się nudzi.I nade wszystko chcesz spodkać przyjaciół śmiać się razem z nimi.Wygupiać się razem z nimi.Tak naprawde to nie jest miłe uczucie.A mówie to jako osoba która wie co to znaczy samotność.Podobnie jak Adrien on też chciał zaprzyjaziniać się, a ja rozumiem go w zupełności.Szkoła potrafi dać w skóre ale i tak warto do niej chodzić n.p. żeby spotykać przyjaciół.A ja coś o tym wiem w dziecinistwie nie miałam przyjaciół jedyne osoby na które mogłam liczyć to moja rodzina, którą kocham.Niewiem jak bym skończyła bez niej,pewnie sama jak palec i smutna.Lecz życie nauczyło mnie że nie warto przejmować się smutnymi wydarzeniami tylko iść na przud i się nie zatrzymywać. Ok moje kochane mądrości powiedziane czas start: Maja Milk Poszłam do klasy.Weszłam przez drzwi.Zobaczyłam tam tą blondynke która mnie bez żadengo powodu przewruciła.Pani kazała mi się przectawić: Maja:No więc jestem Maja Milk jestem z Polski. Maja;Już Pani:A twoji rodzice? Maja:Nie mam rodziców,niewiem co z nimi się stało-maja posmutniała Chloe:Nic dziwnego że ich nie masz nikt by niechciał by mieć takiej dziewczyny jak ty pod swojim dachem-powiedziała śmiejąc się złowieszczo Pani:Panno Burgues ( sorry nigdy nie pisałam jej nazwiska jeśli źle to mnie poprawcie)niewolno tak obchodzić się z nową koleżanką w klasie-powiedziała Chloe:Moge robić co chcem jestem córką burmistrza-powiedziała dumnie Pani:Ale to nie znaczy że możesz się tam niegodnie zachowywać-powiedziała Chloe:Zaraz zadzwonie do tatusia-powiedziała Pani:Używanie telefonu na lekcji jest zabronione, więc zabieram ci go-powiedziała i zabrała Chloe telefon Maja:Moge usiąść na miejsce ? Pani:Jasne że tak, usiąć obok Agaty-powiedziała i wskazała na moją koleżanke, bardzo się ucieszyłam Usiadałam na miejscu. Maja:Agata ty chodzisz tu do szkoły-powiedziała Agata;Oczywiście że tak, bardziej mnie dziwi co ty tu robisz, bo przecież pani Abigejl nie pozwal ci chodzić do szkoły? Maja;Wiesz jak zwykle się wymykam-powiedziała Agata:Acha Maja:A przectawisz mi wszystkie osoby? Agata:No jasne *I ostatnia osoba Adrien Agrest typowy bad boy Ja się bardzo zidziwiłam. Agata:Co cię tak zidziwło? Maja:Bo on wydawał się taki miły Agata:To tylko złudzenie on cię tylko wykożystuje tak jak wszystkie dziewczyny, na począdku jest miły a puziniej jest diabłem po tym jak cię wykożysta.Wybiera sobie najlepsze przyjacółki, znaczy mądre inteligętne takie co by mu lekcje odrabiałay ( tak ja i moja fantazja), wysportowane żeby mu dawały fory i nąstop wygrywał. I tak zaczeła się lekcja ( tak wogule to ona przectawiła wszystkie osoby ale niechce mi się pisać bo nie niechcem kaleczyć ich imion i nazwisk). Pani mówła o tym jak powinniśmy się zachowywać ale ja i tam nie słuchała teraz zastanawiałam się nad tym co siedzi w tym czarnym pudełku i jak skopać Adrienowi tyłek miałam do wyboru cegłe,nóż lub patelnie, a może jeszcze kij bejzbolowy. Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwe ja wyszła z klasy.I poszłam do łazienki otworzyłam tajemnicze pudełko wybłysko srebnym światłem i nachwile mnie poraziło.Z światła wyszło małe stworzonko które przypominało wilka. Maja:Kim ty jesteś? Wilczka:Jestem wilczka twoje kwami dzięki mnie możesz zmieniać się w superbohaterke srebną wilczyce. Maja:Jakieś żarty ja jako superbohaterka, przecież nawet ja niemam rodziny to jak mam bronić Paryża-powiedziała Wilczka:Maja jesteś wybańcem-powiedziała Maja:Skąd wiesz jak mam na imie? Wilczka: Niewarzne Maja;Chowaj się ktoś idzie-powiedziała wilczka szybko się chowała do torby Maji Była to Agata I powiedziała że: Agata:Ja cię wszędzie szukam-powiedziała wyciągając mnie z łazienki Daniel Biegłem ile śił w nogach żeby się nie spuzinić i to pierwszego dnia.Zobaczyłem staruszka którego właśnie miał potrącić samochud.Szybko podbiegłem i przeprowadziłem starszego pana.Po czym szybko pobiegłem do szkoły. Paa. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania